The Odd Boy And The Poet
by Kjess
Summary: What if Troye had met Tyler when they were children? What if he had met the seemingly odd boy with these bright purple glasses? Troyler Fanfiction, Kid AU :)


Troye looked up from his skribbled and into the deep blue sky. He had to finish the poem he was supposed to make for his english class.

He had an idea on his mind; letting it unfold and grow bigger and bigger on the pages. And he wouldn't let it die in his head like an underfed animal, just because he had wasted the oppurtunity presenting itself.

But still: the sky was beautiful this time of year. So colorful.

He liked colors. So logically, he loved autumn.

It was as if the tones came out to play one last time, before falling into their ever white sleep. They always woke up; every year.

He loved how the seasons played out, with their ongoing cycle. Each and every one coming and going and never leaving completely. But autumn; it was simply his favorite of them all. There was so much to see and hear, to smell and touch. The earth seemed to be alive every Oktober, whispering sweet nothings through the wind and the rain. The way the leaves fell and tumbled to the ground; as if fighting gravity and nature all at once.

An impossible fight, too hard to win.

It was strangely inspiring, and surrounded by such beautiful scenery he was the most productive.

So it would be an awful lie to say it didn't annoy him as some boy, a couple of years older than him, sat down next to him and began to chat. And giggle. And simply drove his train of thought against a wall.

,,What did you say? I didn't quite get that last part.''

,,I said my name is Tyler and that I'm bored.'' Troye looked at the odd boy, curiosity visible in his eyes.

,, Okay. Hi Tyler. I'm Troye'' He was confused. The boy looked funny. Different from anybody he ever knew. His purple glasses fell into sight and he couldn't help the smile that crept it's way onto his face. He liked color after all.

,,What is it? Do i have something in my hair? I can't have something in my hair! Eeew! Oh gosh what if...'' Troye didn't hear what followed, so fixated on this boy (Tyler, his mind corrected). He was like the birds in those books about the jungle he saw at grade school. Vibrant and full of light. It was somewhat appealing to him, and it made him feel lightheaded.

Some might say a little too much.

,,There's nothing in your hair. You look good.'' As Tyler started giggling, Troy didn't understand why. Did he say something stupid? Was his counterpart making fun of him?

,, Thanks, Troye. What a nice thing to say'' He certainly hadn't thought of this outcome, but it was a good one, he decided.

,, But what is that your working on? Something important?'' Curiously Tyler peeked over the edge of his notebook, looking at the messy writing in the lines.

,, It's a poem for school. It's about my favorite color.''

,,And what would that be?''

,,Blue. Like the ocean.'' He certainly loved blue, and all variations of it, even those in everyday life.

,,Like the sky.'' Tyler stated, before looking up for a second, just to look at Troy once more.

,,Let's play a game! We take turns in saying things with the color blue, and as soon as one of us doesn't know anymore, the other won, okay? I just said something, so it's your turn now.'' Tyler nodded his way reassuringly, as if telling him to simply go ahead.

So why not play with? Games were funny, after all.

,,Like... a lake!''

,,Like... saphires!''

,,Like the violets in my moms garden!''

,,Like... Um... Like...'' Troye started to giggle as he saw himself winning.

,,Three more seconds and you'll have to say something or you'll lose!'' Oh how he loved teasing his victims, and with Tyler it seemed to be even more fun!

,,One..'' Tyler looked around, as if searching for the answer in his surroundings, obviously finding none.

,,Two...'' An annoyed huff escaped the others mouth, before his eyes settled on Troye himself. He looked the other up and down, with something that looked a lot like... He couldn't tell for sure. Some of the girls in his class looked at him like that sometimes, with dreamy smiles on their little round faces. Troye didn't know what to expect, so he was surprised at Tylers aprubt answer.

,,Like your eyes!'' Tyler blurted out, before all went still. Troye looked at Tyler, watching his reaction curiously He watched him turn red and stammer nonsense under his breath, while nervously playing with his hair. Until he answered with the same words Tyler had just moments before.

,,Thank you, Tyler. What a nice thing to say.''

The smile he saw on Tylers face was worth the previous awkwardness, and the collective giggling after made him feel as happy as ever. This boy; this odd boy with the purple glasses and colorful clothing.

This boy with the addictive laugh and a smile that made him feel as if he was flying.

He really liked this boy. He really liked Tyler.

So he told him that, fueled by all of his 7 year old innocence, not thinking too much of it.

And he didn't think much of it as the boy told him the same thing, cheeks reddened as if he were sick or hurt.

And he obviously didn't think too much of it as the boy pressed a kiss against his cheek and ran off.

**I hope you liked it :) I might be writing a chapter or two more, depends on the amount of asks/reviews I get for it :D If you'd like to see some more Troyler fluff just say so . I'll do my best uwu**


End file.
